Love Will Find A Way
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Future Fic! Meet Elizabeth Hummel, Blaine and Kurt's daughter. When she meets and falls in love with Sebastian Smythe's son Chad, her dads forbid her to see him. Will these star-crossed lovers' love survive? Or will it be torn apart by a terrible tragedy? KLAINE, OCxOC, Finchel. Rated to be safe. Loosely based on West Side Story, Romeo & Juliet, and The Lion King II.
1. Prologue

**So...I thought up this type of story for two other fandoms, but, none of them worked for me for some reason. Lol So, I am writing a Romeo and Juliet/West Side Story/Lion King 2 type story for Glee. This is a future fic taking place in the year 2036 in New York City. **

**I do not own Glee. All I own are Klaine, Finchel, and Cooper spawns.**

_January 3rd, 2015_

Kurt smiled as he and Blaine walked to Rachel's small house in the lower West Side. She and Finn have been married for three months and were settling in. Kurt and Blaine married on March 15th, 2014. They live a few blocks from the Hudsons. The two husbands held hands, smiled at each other, and Blaine rang the doorbell.

"Hey, you two!" Rachel exclaimed, opening the door to let them in. "To what do I owe this honor?"

They all sat down. Kurt spoke up. "Well...simply put: we want to have a baby."

"Oh, that's so exciting!" Rachel squealed and clapped her hands. "Have you considered a surrogate?"

"That's actually why we came to you." Blaine replied. "We don't want anything like what happened with you and Shelby to happen to our kid and their surrogate, so, we thought it'd be a good idea to choose someone we are close to."

"Which brings us to our next question." Kurt stood up and took Rachel's hands. "Rachel Berry-Hudson...will you be our surrogate mother?"

Rachel was stunned and choked up. She sniffed and nodded. "Yes." She laughs softly. "I'd be honored to carry your child. And unlike my real mother, I will so kick ass at this!"

Kurt laughed softly. "As long as you don't say those kind of words in front of our child, then you're good."

"We should probably tell Finn." Blaine said. "Will he be okay with this?"

Rachel sobered up. "It'll take awhile to get used to the idea, but, in the end he'll understand and he'll be fine with it."

Kurt nodded. "We'll pay for everything- doctor bills, medication for you, new maternity clothing..."

"Okay." Rachel nodded. "Great! Let's get started!"

XXX

_September 7th, 2015_

Kurt, Blaine, and Finn waited anxiously in the waiting room. Rachel went into labor earlier that morning. Finn kept going to the door and trying to listen. He turned to his brothers.

"If I'm like this when your baby is born, what the hell am I going to do when mine is born? That is, if I ever have any?" He asked.

Kurt and Blaine just shrugged. They were really nervous. What if something went wrong? They had used mostly Kurt's sperm in order to give Burt at least one biological grandchild.

Blaine looked down at his feet. It was all happening so fast for him. They were about to become fathers. "What if I mess up?"

Kurt turned to his husband. "What?"

"I mean...what if I'm not patient and lose my temper or what if I'm too passive and he ends up...?" Blaine didn't want to think about it.

"Hey...look at me." Kurt turned Blaine to face him. "I know for a fact, you'll be a wonderful father to our children. Yeah, you do have flaws, but who doesn't? No parent is perfect." Kurt carressed Blaine's cheek. "And besides, you'll have my help...and Finn's and Rachel's. This baby will be loved and spoiled rotten by the four of us...and our parents."

Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They hugged.

"Misters Hummel?" Kurt and Blaine turned to face their doctor. "We're ready for you to join Mrs. Hudson now."

The men ran into the delivery room where Rachel was panting and groaning in pain. Finn walked over and grabbed her hand. Rachel quickly glanced around at her husband and brothers-in-law.

"God, it hurts!" Rachel whined.

"Okay, Rachel, one more big push!" The doctor said. Rachel groaned loudly and pushed hard.

Then came the most beautiful sound Kurt and Blaine have ever heard. A tiny baby in the doctor's arms crying.

"It's a boy." The doctor breathed. "A beautiful, healthy baby boy."

Tears sprang to Kurt's and Blaine's eyes. They laughed and hugged each other tightly. Blaine lead Kurt to cut the baby's umbolical cord.

"Oh, God. What if I hurt him?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Dr. Carver laughed softly. "Don't worry about it. Just be really careful." Kurt very carefully cut the cord. He sighed in relief that he didn't hurt his new son. Dr. Carver cleaned the baby off, wrapped him in a towel, and gave him to Kurt. "Watch his head."

Blaine walked up behind his husband and smiled widely at their son. "He's so beautiful, Kurt."

"He has your eyes and nose." Kurt noticed.

"He also has your ears and smile." Blaine noticed. "I see a bit of Rachel in him as well."

"What's his name?" Asked a nurse.

"Alexander Cooper Burt Barry Anderson Hummel." Kurt replied. He and Blaine couldn't decide on just one name, so they narrowed it down to five. "After the late Alexander McQueen, Blaine's brother, my father, Rachel- her last name, and Blaine's maiden name."

"Barry, like Rachel Berry?" Finn asked.

Kurt turned to Finn and nodded, smiling. "Rachel, you are our best friend. You brought us back together after our breakup, and you gave us a child. It'd be a travesty not to name our baby after you!"

Rachel and Finn laughed. Rachel sniffed, touched. "Thanks, guys."

Kurt walked over and handed Alexander to Rachel. Rachel held Alexander and smiled at him. "Hi. I'm your mommy."

XXX

Two years later, Kurt and Blaine decided to have another baby. This time, they had a baby girl whom they named Elizabeth Katheryn Marlena Isabelle Hummel after Kurt's late mother, Katy Perry, both Blaine's friend Marley, and Marlena Evans Black from their favorite soap opera, and Isabelle Wright.

Finn and Rachel had a boy and a girl of their own: Christopher Hiram Tony William and Barbara Maria Carole Hudson.

The two famillies had dinner together every Sunday and went on vacations together. They've also had their share of dramas (after all, which family hasn't?). But the biggest drama would come just a few months after Alex's eighteenth birthday.

**Sigh. It's a little short, but, it's to the point, right?**


	2. Spencer and Lizzie

Our story really begins on a cool, spring morning. Kurt and Blaine's alarm clock went off at seven am. The kids go to Easton Day School, a private school for both boys and girls with a zero tolerence harassment policy ("I wonder how many times that rule has been broken." Blaine commented when he first read that. Kurt just rolled his eyes at his husband). Finn and Rachel also sent their kids there. It has a great curriculum, great extracurriculars, and would look great for college.

"Morning." Kurt said to Blaine after yawning and stretching.

Blaine slowly sat up and planted a good morning kiss on his husband. "Morning."

Kurt sighed, threw off his covers, got up, put on his robe, and walked towards the kids' rooms. He knocked on Alex's door first and got a groan in response. "Alex, honey, time to get up."

"Five more minutes, Pop." Alex said groggily.

"You may want to get up now, if you wanna beat your sister to the bathroom." Kurt stepped aside. _'Three...two...one.'_ The door opened revealing Kurt's sleepy, disheveled son, who trudged as quickly as he could to the bathroom. Kurt smiled in satisfaction._ 'Works every time.' _He headed to his daughter's room. "Lizzie? You up?"

"Yeah, Papa, I'm just getting dressed." Lizzie called from her room. She sighed. One of the best things about going to a private school is that it's easy to pick what to wear every day. _"Seven am starts the usual morning lineup..."_ She sang softly.

XX

By seven-fifteen, the Hummels were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Blaine didn't want to take his father's name since they've always had a bad relationship, so, he opted to have Kurt's name.

Kurt finished his breakfast and sighed in content. Blaine was reading the newspaper while eating, Alex was eating slowly and zombie-like, and Elizabeth talked about her latest school assignment between mouthfuls. They did this routine every morning. Kurt loves it. It was so...normal and has somewhat of a calming effect on him. He hoped that things would never change.

XXX

"Hey, Lizzie! Wait up!" Lizzie turned around to see her best friend Layla running towards her.

"Hey!" Lizzie smiled. They walked down the hall together. "You all ready for that lame-ass project for History."

Layla sighed dramatically. "Yes. I spent all night on it, so I better get an A."

Lizzie chuckled and shook her head. "Okay, I'll see you later."

"See ya!" Layla waved and walked off.

Lizzie walked in a different direction. She passed Alex who couldn't help but to ruffle his sister's hair. "Hey, sis!"

Lizzie glared after her brother and bumped into somebody. She gasped as her and her victim's books fell to the ground. "Dammit." She bent down to pick them up. "I'm so sorry. My stupid brother..."

"It's okay, really." The boy said. He also knelt down to pick up his books. They looked up at each other and smiled and blushed. They stood up. "I'm Spencer Smythe."

"Lizzie Hummel." Lizzie held out her hand to shake.

"Wow. Someone better call the guards. The heavens are missing an angel." Spencer said flirtatiously.

Lizzie giggled. "Oh my God. You did not just use that pick-up line!"

"Hey, at least I made you laugh." Spencer smirked. "They say laughter is the best medicine. Are you a healer? No wonder hardly anyone's dying of cancer now."

Lizzie just shook her head. "You tried."

Spencer scoffed. "And now you're just hurting my pride."

"Funny. I thought you said I was a healer." Lizzie teased.

Spencer chuckled. "Well, I have been proven wrong."

"Mean." Lizzie chided.

"My apologies." Spencer replied. "Let me make it up to you by buying you lunch."

"I'd like that." Lizzie blushed.

"And then we can follow up with a date this Friday. What do you say?" Spencer winked.

"I'd like that." Lizzie nodded.

"Cool. I'll see you later."

"Okay. See you." Lizzie watched as Spencer walked off, turned, and squealed quietly in excitement. She just got asked out on a date with the hottest guy in the school!

XXX

Kurt walked into his house after work and put away his jacket. He could smell his husband cooking dinner in the kitchen and the TV blasting in the living room. He walked upstairs to check on Lizzie, who was in her room humming and her bed covered with clothes. Kurt leaned against the doorframe and smiled lovingly.

"Hmm. Happy humming, a far-off expression, clothes laying on your bed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a date." Kurt commented.

Lizzie smiled and chuckled softly. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Afraid not." Kurt smiled. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "His name is Spencer Smythe. He's a senior, and he's really nice. A little dorky, but sweet."

"Mmm. Do I know his parents?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe." Lizzie shrugged. "His dad is also gay. His mom died in childbirth. His grandfather is a retired Ohio State Attorney. His dad has a weird name. It reminds me of a character from The Little Mermaid. Max? Eric? Flounder?"

Blood drained from Kurt's face. _'No...he couldn't be. If he really is...his son...I don't want my family anywhere _near_ that rock-salt slushy throwing meerkat faced slut.'_ "Sebastian?" Kurt supplied quietly.

"That's it!" Lizzie smiled and pointed at her father. Her smile faded when she saw her father's face fall into a horrified, angry expression. "Papa? What's wrong?"

"Lizzie, I don't want you anywhere near that boy." Kurt said seriously.

"Wh...what?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"You heard me. Stay the hell away from him. It's for your own good." Kurt turned to leave.

Lizzie huffed and went after her father. "Papa! Wait. You can't just tell me to stay away from someone without an explanation! You don't even know him!"

"I don't care." Kurt argued. "I don't want you near him, understand?"

Lizzie just stared at her father in shock. What is up with him? "Fine, but, can you at least tell me why?"

"You'll understand someday. Now, just, please do what I ask." Kurt said staring at his daughter hard.

Lizzie swallowed and sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you." Kurt replied, relieved. "Dinner will be ready soon." Without another word, Kurt headed back downstairs. He walked into the living room where Alex was.

"Hey, Pop." Alex greeted, not looking away from the TV until his father turned it off. He noticed Kurt's expression. "Uh...am I in trouble?"

"Should you be?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

Alex shook his head. "No."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Kurt sat on a chair opposite his son. "What do you know about Spencer Smythe?"

"Uh, well, he's a senior...he apparently likes to pick up chicks, his dad is gay, and he thinks he can get away with everything because his grandfather was a state attorney." Alex rolled his eyes. "Why? Please don't tell me Lizzie's dating him."

"Well, I told her to stay away from him, and please don't ask why." Kurt replied.

Alex was a little taken aback by that. "Uh...okay. I'll make sure Lizzie doesn't go near him. I don't want her dating him, either."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled in relief and stood up. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Okay." Alex stared after his father strangely. What was going on? He turned the TV back on and crept to the kitchen to eavesdrop on his parents' conversation. Maybe Kurt will talk to Blaine about it.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and walked up behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. Blaine moaned in pleasure, reached up to touch his face, and turned around in Kurt's arms to kiss him.

"Hey, Baby." Blaine greeted. They kissed on the lips. "How was your day?"

"Good." Kurt sighed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked concerned. "Did Chloe mess up a design again?"

Kurt chuckled. "Believe me, I wish that were the case. Our daughter just got asked out by Sebastian Smythe's son Spencer."

"What?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I told her to stay away from him, and I told Alex to make sure they don't come near each other at school." Kurt explained.

Blaine bit his lip. He knew what Sebastian did to them. But... "Is that really necessary? I mean, not all kids end up like their parents. Maybe Spencer is different."

Kurt was appalled. "Blaine. This is Sebastian we are talking about here. You know- the guy who stalked you, made you emotionally cheat on me, tossed a rock salt slushy in your face almost blinding you, blackmailed Rachel with a nude photo of Finn, and stole our Nationals trophy."

Blaine raised a finger. "To be fair, someone else stole our trophy."

"Whatever! I still do not want our daughter to date anyone related to that criminal chipmunk." Kurt glared at his husband. "I don't care if Spencer is different. I am not going to take that chance."

Blaine exhaled. "Okay. But, let's just say for the sake of argument that Spencer is different. Are you going to blame him for a crime he didn't commit? And are you going to forbid Lizzie from seeing someone who would actually be good for her?"

"Good for her?! That boy is a freaking jailbird waiting to happen!" Kurt exclaimed angrily. "I can't believe you're actually supporting this!"

"I'm not supporting anything. I'm just being reasonable." Blaine said calmly.

Kurt just shook his head and started setting the table. "I'm sorry. But I will not allow Sebastian to tear apart this family. In fact I am going to transfer Alex and Lizzie to a different school, and then I will talk to Rachel and Finn and see if I can convince them to transfer their kids as well."

"Really?" Blaine folded his arms. "The kid hasn't even done anything yet."

"Precautions, Blaine, precautions."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "My god, I married a paranoid grudge holder."

"No, you married a careful guy with trust issues." Kurt corrected.

Blaine stifled a chuckle. "But, I love him anyway."

"Good." Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and held him close. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed again.

Neither of them noticed their son just outside the kitchen listening to every word.

XXX

Alex walked quickly through the halls of Easton. He couldn't let his baby sister get hurt. What's the difference if Spencer is nothing like his father? He doesn't want her around those kind of people. He finally spotted Spencer at his locker and stormed up to him.

Spencer jumped slightly at someone slamming his locker door shut. Alex glared at him warningly. "You stay the hell away from my sister."

"Excuse me?" Spencer raised an eyebrow. He stared at Alex, and came to a realization. "You're Lizzie Hummel's older brother."

"Yeah, that's right." Alex replied and advanced towards the other boy. "By the way, do the names Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson mean anything to you?"

"I'm guessing they're your dads." Spencer shrugged.

"Correct. I know, Smythe. I know everything your father did to my fathers and my aunt and uncle." Alex revealed. "I don't want you two anywhere near my family."

"Wow. Your dads and aunt and uncle need their son and nephew to protect them?" Spencer rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Alex grabbed Spencer by the shirt and slammed him against the locker. "Let me make something really clear: if I hear about you dating Lizzie, if I ever see you at my house, I will make your life worse than a living hell. You will end up alone, your reputation severely damaged beyond repair."

Spencer whistled quietly. "Wow. You definitely aren't your fathers' son. From what my dad told me, they'd probably challenge you to a singing contest."

Alex threw a punch towards Spencer, but he ducked in time. Spencer just shook his head and walked away. Alex groaned quietly and shook out his hand. "God!" He turned to see Layla walking towards him.

"What was that about?" Layla asked.

Alex sighed. "Just telling Spencer Smythe to stay away from Lizzie."

"Why?" Layla was surprised.

"Because I don't want her to get hurt." Alex explained. They started walking down the hall. "Layla, his father is a criminal and a psychopath. I do not want Lizzie around him."

"Just because of his dad? Come on." Layla rolled her eyes. "Who knows? Spencer might be different."

"Well, I don't want to take that chance. My dads have been through enough."

Layla smiled and took Alex's arm. "I think it's sweet how protective you are of your family."

Alex smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "Why, thank you." He kissed the top of the girl's head. "Is Lizzie still freaked out about us dating?"

"No, she embraced it."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really? How?"

"Mm. Can't tell you. It's a secret." Layla teased.

Alex huffed playfully. "Mean."

XXX

Spencer walked through the threshold of his mansion. His father was elected the first gay mayor of New York City, so he had a lot of advantages. He found Sebastian in his study finishing up a phone call.

"Spencer, how was school?" Sebastian asked, smiling.

"Good. Well, until Alex Hummel threatened to ruin my reputation if I ever come near his family again." Spencer replied, sitting down.

"Hmm. Hummel...as in Kurt Hummel?"

"The very same." Spencer nodded. "Apparently he married Blaine Anderson."

Sebastian tried not to look upset. "I guess now I know why Alex was so protective of his sister."

"He says he knows what you did to their dads. Care to elaborate?" Spencer asked.

Sebastian sighed. "I just played a prank on Kurt, Blaine took the fall instead. He had to have surgery. And...I made him emotionally cheat on Kurt, and...they have no idea about this, but, I also put a roofie in Blaine's drink at a gay bar. I didn't do anything, but...Blaine tried to rape Kurt."

"And Kurt _married_ him?" Spencer asked in shock.

Sebastian shrugged. "People change, I guess. That, or Kurt is worried no one else will love him. Pathetic, right?"

"No kidding." Spencer shook his head sadly. "I'll understand if you don't want me to date their daughter."

"No, I want you too." Sebastian spoke up. Noticing his son's surprised expression, he decided to elaborate. "I still want Blaine. His daughter might be the key. You keep on dating her. Get close to her fathers. Then I'll make my move."

"Her family already hates me because you're my dad. How the hell am I supposed to win them over?"

"Don't worry, kiddo. I have a plan." Sebastian smirked.


	3. Rescue

**LOL I just realized that I now have two Kurt-related fanfics named after Lion King songs! XD**

The Hudsons go to the Hummels every other Sunday a month. Once in a while, they'd spend a day in town together. This particular day, they spent in Greenwich Village. As the kids ran off to do some shopping, Finn, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt hung back.

"So, how's Carole?" Asked Kurt.

"She's fine." Finn replied. "I finally convinced her to move to New York to be near us."

"Great! She needs to be near family after..." Kurt swallowed. His father died five years previous of prostate cancer. It spread close to his heart and the treatment stopped working.

"I'm just glad Rachel talked you out of forcing her to move here, Finn." Blaine chuckled. "That would not have ended well."

Finn glared at Blaine and swatted the back of his head. "Dude, shut up!"

"Hey, hey. No fighting or biting." Kurt chided. He looked ahead to make sure the kids weren't in earshot. "So, in other news, guess who caught Lizzie's attention?"

"Who?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Spencer Smythe. Son of one Sebastian Smythe."

Rachel gasped and Finn looked slightly angry. "And you told her not to see him again, right?"

"Finn." Rachel reprimanded.

"Of course we did." Kurt replied. "I'm not gonna let that kind of poison in our lives!"

"Good for you!" Finn said supportively.

"Don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable? Not all kids are like their parents." Rachel reasoned.

"Already tried that, Rachel. Didn't work." Blaine replied.

"I just don't want to take that chance. I'm sick of losing family members." Kurt replied, sighing. Blaine put an arm around his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Rachel nodded in understanding. "Well, as romantic as a Romeo and Juliet romance would be, you have a point."

"Thank you, Rachel."

XX

Further up ahead, Chris and Alex talked.

"So, guess who Lizzie has a crush on?"

"Who?" Chris wondered.

"Spencer Smythe." Alex said with disdain.

Chris furrowed his brow. "As in Womanizer Smythe?"

"The very same." Alex nodded. "That story doesn't end there. Spencer's dad put Blaine in the hospital when they were in high school and tried to blackmail my mom."

"Yikes."

"Yeah." Alex sighed. "Anyway, my dads told Lizzie to stay away from that guy."

"Dude, it's like that one musical." Chris chipped in. "Um...what was it called? East Side Story?"

"West Side Story." Alex corrected.

"Yeah, that!" Chris exclaimed. He paused. "You're not gonna...tell anyone I'm familiar with musicals, are you?"

Alex laughed. "I see nothing wrong or shameful with liking musicals, but, fine. I'll keep my mouth shut."

Chris nodded. "Cool. So...what are you going to do about the whole Spizzie thing?"

"I warned him to stay away from her. Let's hope he'll listen." Alex replied.

"Hmmm. He's totally not going to listen." Chris predicted.

XX

"So, Lizzie, any guys catch your eye lately?" Barbara asked eagerly.

Lizzie smiled at her half-sister. "Yeah, actually. His name is Spencer Smythe. He's a senior, hot, funny, smart, a good listener..."

"Looks good on your arm?" Barbara supplied and giggled.

Lizzie giggled, then sobered up. "My parents don't want me near him."

"What?! Why not?" Barbara asked, astonished.

Lizzie shrugged. "Beats me. But, I'm not going to listen to them. He's a good guy. I just wish my dads could see it."

"Well, then...show them he's a good guy." Barbara suggested.

"How?" Barbara just shrugged.

The rest of their family caught up with the girls. The Hudson's headed home while the Hummels ate dinner.

After dinner, Lizzie stood up. "I think I'm gonna go to Forever 21 across the street."

"Okay, honey. Be careful." Kurt replied. Lizzie nodded to show she heard, and left.

XXX

About a half hour later, Lizzie exited the store with a bag in her hand. She pulled out her phone and started walking across the street. She dropped her bag and her purse. A light shone on her and she stood up. A car was zooming towards her. Someone shouted "Look out!" and tackled her out of harm's way. Lizzie and her rescuer landed on a pile of trash bags. She could hear her dad shouting for her frantically and stood up. Her dads and brother were rushing towards her. Kurt pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh. Oh my God, that was close." Kurt exhaled with relief. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Lizzie was still reeling from the experience. She turned to her rescuer who turned out to be "Spencer?"

"You again?!" Alex got angry and lunged towards him. Blaine held him back. "I thought I told you to stay away from her!"

Spencer scoffed. "Okay, fine. Next time I'll let her get run over!"

Alex scowled and tried to lunge for Spencer, but was being restrained by Blaine. "Alex, stop. Come on."

Kurt turned to Spencer both surprised and suspicious. "You saved her? Why?"

"It was the right thing to do." Spencer replied simply. "I really care about her. And if I didn't do something and the worst happened, then I would feel guilty for the rest of my life."

"Well, for what it's worth, thank you so much for saving Lizzie." Blaine smiled sincerely.

"Unless you have an ulterior motive." Kurt replied, folding his arms.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed in shocked.

"I promise I have no ulterior motives." Spencer replied.

"Papa, come on. He saved my life! That says 'good guy' to me." Lizzie smiled and turned to Spencer. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." Spencer smiled at her.

Everyone turned to Kurt, who still held his suspicion. "Thanks." He said, resigned.

"I definitely owe you one." Lizzie said to Spencer. "How about a movie this Friday?"

"Sure. That'd be great." Spencer replied. They both turned to Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "Fine. For now I will reserve judgement. We'll see who you really are." He turned slowly and walked away. Alex followed. Blaine extended his arm to his daughter, who sighed, glanced at Spencer and gave him the "call me" motion, then walked off.

Spencer stared after the family until they disappeared. He pulled out his phone and texted his father "The rescue worked perfectly, but Kurt is still suspicious."

"Good. For this plan to really work, you need to kill Kurt."

Spencer just stared at his phone in shock. Was his father actually suggesting what he thought he's suggesting? "But why?"

"Because with Kurt gone, Blaine will be single and vulnerable."

Spencer swallowed. "Okay. I'll do it."


End file.
